


Your're my home for all seasons (Our souls mirroring like ice)

by Just_Juliette



Series: AUs and song!drabbles to cheer you up during 2021 [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, past brocedes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Juliette/pseuds/Just_Juliette
Summary: Sebastian always believed that one day, destiny would make him cross paths with his 'meant to be'.One morning, he finds a necklace in the snow, "Lewis" says on the back.And when he meets the man, he's certaintly sure this is his lucky day.Or a heartful AU where Lew and Seb don't find love, but love finds them.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Series: AUs and song!drabbles to cheer you up during 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105475
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Your're my home for all seasons (Our souls mirroring like ice)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there,  
> I got inspired to write this by Lewis late IG posts, the one in which he smiles wearing that beautiful key pendant, and the ski vids.  
> Title from Snowman, by Sia.  
> Enjoy♥

Sebastian Vettel was returning from his daily duties as owner and manager of a small group of touristic lodges and hostels in the Swiss mountains by the lake and nearby the most popular ski resort, especially crowded at that time of year.

  
However, he would take his moments to rest and make the most of his luck, just like that moment, when he threw a ball far away for his dog to fetch.  
It was one of the favorite ways to distract himself; besides reading, decorating and hanging out with his friend when she had free time. He didn't have a partner, and while he didn't try too hard to find someone, he couldn't help but feel a little lonely.

  
But well, he believed that the right person would come into his life at the right time, and he had all the patience in the world to wait for that to happen.

  
He went on for a few more yards, and suddenly noticed a shiny object inches from where the Labrador had placed the ball. He leaned on to pick it up and saw that it was a beautiful silver necklace, its thin, delicate chain holding a beautifully carved padlock.  
Without hesitation, he took it home with him, where Britta was awaiting with lunch.

—Just in time, Bastian.- She said as she placed some plates on the table.

—Hey Britt, look at this! I found it in the snow while I was walking Bruno.- he said as he showed her the necklace.

The woman picked up the small lock and examined it closely.

—Lewis huh?

—Who? -The blue eyed man asked in confusion.

—It says Lewis in the back. — The blonde arched his eyebrows in surprise, since he hadn't noticed.

—Well, you can keep it anyway.- he shrugged. Britta shook her head.

—We must find this Lewis and give it back to him. It doesn't feel right to keep it.

—But how? Do you want me to go around calling out for him like someone looking for his dog?

—You could ask Bruno to track his scent.

—You watch too many films, Britta.- he replied, rolling his eyes.

—Ugh come on. Where did you find it?

—Near the pine trees. On my usual walking path.

—Well, that's more or less near the ski lodge. What if you ask there? Maybe some skier is our man.

—Maybe.

—Come on Seb, it’s not a big deal for you. I'll finish the business numbers in the afternoon, and you go to the inn to talk to the parade owner and ask about Lewis. We'll swap tasks, okay?

Sebastian glanced at the necklace again, sighed and nodded.

* * *

—Excuse me, do you know someone named Lewis? I have something of his.

The tourist denied and Sebastian couldn't help a sigh of frustration. He was the fifth person —besides the owner and waiters— he had asked and didn't know. He was about to turn around and go home when a group of three people arrived to the lodge covered in snow.

—I think that's enough for today, Lewis. Go and get some rest.- said one of them, as Sebastian turned around...

And it was then, that Sebastian could look for the first time at the long-sought Lewis, a man of his height, with wild hair and gentle eyes. With a flirtatious smile that hit and penetrated beyond the cold, deep inside him.

When by chance or fate their gazes met, the German felt his knees tremble and the oxygen leave his lungs. He was simply just so beautiful.  
He remembered that he had a very good and lucky excuse to talk to him, and addressed all his concentration towards him, where the man was standing near the entrance, taking off his boots.

—Hey.- He said softly to get his attention without startling him.

—Hey man.- replied the other, side smiling.

—I um... I found this lying in the snow near my place and I-I guess it's yours. I wanted to return it to you because it looks valuable.

Lewis's smile faded the moment he saw the pendant. His brow furrowed and his eyes glazed over.

—It's not mine. Throw it away.

—What? Uh, I thought...

—Throw it away or do whatever you want with it. I don't care!

He said and swung it out of his sight, causing the object to fall to the ground, leaving Seb both perplexed and saddened, who watched as the man practically fled the scene, and one of the friends who came with him followed him.

However, one of them approached him, as he had just picked up the pendant again.

—Hey you! What happened? Did you offend my friend?

Sebastian felt afraid and struggled to respond with those two angry eyes looking down on him. The considerable height difference didn’t help his nerves.  
The stranger seemed to notice and addressed him in a softer tone.

—I'm sorry, look... I'm Toto. What's your name?

—Sebastian... I-I don't know what happened! I was just looking for a Lewis who could own this and... And I asked him and he said it wasn't his but... I don't know! I don't know how I could have offended him! I'm really sorry.

Toto then sighed and looked down, his expression shifting to one of concern.

—I understand. I'm sorry for Lewis' attitude, Sebastian. It's just that this necklace doesn’t represent any value to him, quite the opposite.

—So... is it his?

—No. It's from... Look, I don't think Lewis would want me to talk about this to a stranger.

—Oh yes, of course.- Sebastian blushed.

—But I'm really sorry. Keep it if you want to.- he said, walking away.

—Wait! Will he –Lewis- be okay?

—Let's hope so.-he said, smiling.

—If something happens I, um... I live in one of the lodges down the mountain, first entrance. Ask for me or Britta.

—Thank you. I’ll keep that in mind.

He said sincerely before turning away and heading for the sportsmen's hotel where he and the rest of his friends were staying.

Lewis was locked in the room, with Angela knocking and begging him to let her in, getting no result. He sighed in denial.

—Lewis, stop being a spoiled brat and open the door. Let's talk.— Said Toto in a serious voice.

—It is open.

The taller one came in and spotted Lewis lying on his bed, his left arm covering his eyes and the other wrapped around his bulldog, who was snuggled up against him.

—Are you all right?— He asked, concerned.

—I think so.

—What happened?

—That guy appeared in front of me with the other half of the necklace. His necklace.

—Yes, I saw that. The poor guy was very confused.— Lewis sat on the bed, looking at Toto.

—He had a German accent, did you notice?

—Yes. And he was blond. That drove you crazy, did't it? He looks alike to Nico.

—Just too many things to assimilate in a short time. Seeing Nico here again with someone else... and the fact that he just threw the necklace out in the snow like that, like he didn't care... and then some other guy found it by chance...-He said, stroking the small key that hung around his neck.

—Listen, Lewis. If he didn't care, there's nothing left to do, okay? We warned you at the moment he moved to Monaco. If he wanted to stay engaged, he would have taken you with him. But he said no, told you not to even wait for him, because he couldn't promise you he'd come back.

—I know! I swear I understood, but as I told you, I didn't expect to run into him here just three months later holding someone else's hand.

—The point is that you have to put it behind you. And you know what I mean.- he said, pulling Lewis's hand away from the necklace.

—I promise I will. Just not today.

—All right, but what you‘ll do is apologize to the blond guy you met this afternoon. He doesn't know you and he didn’t deserve to deal with your bad mood. Tomorrow I'll take you to his whereabouts.- Lewis nodded resignedly, his friend was right.

—What's his name?

* * *

The next day, things hadn't changed much. Sebastian had tried everything to shake off his worries , but for some reason he couldn't, just as he couldn't get Lewis out of his mind.

Blindly he fumbled with the padlock hanging around his neck. He had decided to put it on in the hope that he would cross himself again when he went up to the resort, and be able to return it.... Or so he wanted to convince himself. But his stomach tingled at the thought of having something of Lewis, even if it was the only thing, it was better than nothing. And it kept the man fresh in his memory.  
In the meantime, he had many other questions on his mind, such as why the others claimed that the object did not belong to him, when it was obvious that they recognized it and knew what it was. He was dying to know more.

Suddenly Bruno started barking, followed by a knocking on the door of his inn. When he went and opened the door, his knees gave out again.

—Lewis?!

—Hello.

Neither knew what to say, the situation being unnecessarily awkward.

—I... Toto told me where to find you, and I thought... I shouldn't have treated you like that, I wanted to apologize for freaking out yesterday.- Seb nodded, still unsure how to react. However, the dark-haired man seemed genuinely sorry.

—Don't worry. You... want to come in? I'm making tea. It seems to be freezing out here.

—Yes, I’d like that.

They both entered, bumping into the German's noisy Labrador. Sebastian was pleasantly surprised to see that his guest was a dog lover, and sat playing with Bruno by the fireplace while he took care of preparing the tea and a couple of snacks.

Once the tray was ready, Seb carried it over to where Lewis was. He had taken off his jacket, making himself comfortable with Bruno's head in his lap.

—Here you go... I see he liked you.- he said pointing to the dog. Lewis nodded with a slight smile.

—Maybe it's because I smell like mine, I have a bulldog, Roscoe.

—Oh, and is he the quiet type or the wild type?

—It's charming, which reminds me why I came.... I'm really sorry I overreacted and yelled at you. You didn't get to know me in the best way.

—It's okay, I... I was really afraid I’d had upset you. Then the other man said you didn't want it back and left.- Lewis denied and looked at him.

— It was not okay. You didn't know me and you couldn't know about the necklace.

—Don't worry, I was just a bit confused, and worried. Look, if you changed your mind, I still have it.- he said, taking off the chain and offering it. Lewis' eyes widened.

—Do you have it with you? — Sebastian hadn't considered how strange that looked.

—I'm sorry! It's just that... Uh… -Lewis shook his head.

—Don’t lose it. I still have the other one; it would be ridiculous of me to ask you to throw it away.

—The other one?

The brown eyed man was embarrassed, and when he showed off the chain he was hiding under his sweater –with a small key hanging from it- everything made sense to the blond.

_"It's not mine. Throw it away, I don't know, I don't care"._  
_"It is not of value, quite the contrary"._

There was someone else. Someone who had Lewis's name with him, and who apparently threw it away. How could that be possible? From Lewis's sad and annoyed expression, he couldn't believe it either.

—What was their name?

—It doesn't matter. The point is that he found someone better and disposed of the necklace like it was rubbish in the middle of the snow. I think that's what hurt me the most. I gave it to him because I loved him. I thought we were soul mates, you know? That's why the lock and key, they fit together.

Lewis noticed his host's frown, as well as his fists unconsciously balling around his cup. Lewis thought that eyes as beautiful as Sebastian's should never express anger.

—Well... it's certainly beautiful. The symbolism, the design of the necklaces... I hope that, one day, you will find someone worthy of wearing it.- he said, returning his gaze, as he took his hand and gently placed the lock on the palm.

—Don’t you think... I should throw them away? —The blond denied.

—Of course not. I know some people choose to throw sentimental effects into the river or snow, but I don't think that’s the right thing to do, Lewis. These represent soulmates, if the person who wore this before wasn't your meant to be, don't blame the necklace. Fate will put the right person in your way, I'm sure.

—How can you be so sure? —He asked, his voice on the verge of cracking; how was it possible that Sebastian, whom he had spoken for just ten minutes, was telling him what he’d needed to hear for months?

—Because you look like someone who loves, a lot... and you deserve to be loved in the same way.- The blond hoped he hadn't blushed when he said that. Still, the bright smile Lewis offered him was worth gold, and he couldn't help but smile back.

—You're very sweet, Sebastian.- and that’s how far his attempts to keep from blushing went. He just couldn't.

—If you say so... And what brings you to Switzerland?

From there, the conversation took a more casual turn, with Lewis telling him about his dull life in London after several successful contracts with clothing, car and musical instrument brands, and how he discovered his passion for winter sports, which brought him there.  
The blond listened in amazement, almost embarrassed when he told him how simple and lonely his life was, managing the lake resort and sledding from time to time. He told about his time snowboarding when he was young, to which Lewis joked, asking why he no longer felt young.

—Thank you for everything Seb.- he said, giving his shoulder a light squeeze, already preparing at the door to leave.

At that, Bruno also came to says his goodbyes, standing on two legs reaching for Lewis' waist.

—He's going to miss you too.- Seb laughed, hoping that "too" would go unnoticed.

—We could walk them together right? Our dogs. I'm sure they'd get on well.

—Sure! Um... Tomorrow?

—Yes, at noon. That's about the time I finish training.

—Okay.

—We'll see you here tomorrow!

—See you tomorrow... And be careful!

The Brit nodded and winked at him after putting on his ski boots and speeding away.

* * *

The next day, Sebastian felt different when he woke up, more radiant, happier, and excited. A feeling he couldn't remember experiencing for a long time, and it only made him glad and wished he hadn't ruined things with Lewis. It wasn't that he had hopes of becoming anything more than friends, or acquaintances, or people who happened to share their holidays...

Well, he actually did. But it was better to try not to show it too much. After all, the other had just broken up with someone. He had to be respectful.

He was already at the meeting point, with an impatient Bruno looking around and then back at him, as if to ask "what are we waiting for?” Until Britta approached them to tell him that his work was ready.

—Hey Seb, you didn't finally tell me if you managed to find the owner of the padlock.- she asked casually, but her curious look gave her away.

—Yes, it is something... Complicated to explain here.

—Eh?

At that, he was interrupted by barking...., not from his Labrador, but from Lewis's dog, who came running up to them and began to sniff shamelessly at Bruno, who did the same. Right behind, Lewis appeared.

—Hey Seb! Sorry to keep you waiting, it's just that Roscoe didn't want to...—And that's when he noticed the blonde's presence —Oh hey, sorry.

—Ejem... Lewis this is my friend and business partner Britta.

—So you're the owner of the necklace! For god’s sake Seb, you're very lucky. — said the girl looking at both of them, making them feel a bit embarrassed.

—Britta! —the other German reprimanded her.

—Lucky to find him and give him the thing.- she completed. —It’s really a pleasure, Lewis.

—Same.- he replied, shaking her hand.

Sebastian told her that they should leave and that they would talk later, but not before receiving a mischievous glance and a wink from the girl, who let them walk around in peace.

The two of them toured around Sebastian's favorite places. The lake, the trails, the forest.... It was where he showed him where he had found the padlock necklace, and Lewis deduced that it had been thrown from the mountain and landed there, hoping it would get lost in the branches.  
Sebastian was very hurt by the situation and could only hope for the guy who hurt Lewis like that to rot in hell. In the meantime, he could only distract him with jokes, fun facts, and invite him to his home whenever he was bored or walk their dogs.

The sun was beginning to set, much to their surprise, and they had to separate to go back to their respective friends, who asked to be “detail informed” about what was going on between them.  
Both Lewis and Sebastian denied that it was anything special, but the way they smiled sheepishly, and the fact that they had decided spending so much time together for no reason, told them otherwise.

Without going any further, Sebastian called him that same evening, inviting him to lunch after his training, to which the other immediately accepted, and promised to take him to the ski lodge afterwards. All the conversation, under the watchful eyes of Toto and Angela.

—So... You're going out tomorrow again? — asked the latter innocently.

—Yep, I need you to talk to someone at the resort and get a sled. I want to surprise him.

—Aww, nothing as romantic as a sleigh ride at sunset....

—It's not a date!

—Oh, isn’t it?

—No! We hardly know each other.

—Yet you look so happy, you haven't talked about Nico or been sad since you met him.

—That has nothing to do with it. I just decided that if he decided to leave, that's it. Someone else will come along and take his place in my heart.- he said, remembering Sebastian's words.

—Like him? —said Toto, jumping into the conversation. —He seems like a nice guy, and cares about you. Just saying...

Lewis stayed up late thinking.

* * *

This time, Lewis arrived early, looking charming and with a bottle of wine under his arm. Sebastian greeted him with a gentle squeeze on his shoulder and headed for the kitchen, where the lasagna was being cooked.

—Hey, where’s Bruno? — asked the Britt, noticing the dog's absence.

—Accompanying Britta, she offered to look after him all day, in case we had plans.

—Britta is your best friend, right?- Seb giggled.

—She is my only friend. But yes, she's the best. She helps me here, and I can always count on her.

—That's nice, and... You’ve never been together, as more than friends? — The question puzzled the blond guy off.

—What? No! -he answered, looking at him strangely since he never saw Britta that way.

—Well why not? She’s pretty, I'm just saying.- he shrugged.

—Oh, if you want to know if she's available, then yes.

—No, no. Just asking, I’m curious.

—Are you sure? I can ask her if she's interested in you.- Seb insisted, but his expression had changed completely, his lips were pursed, and he wouldn't take his eyes off the oven, even when he was talking to him. Lewis would feel guilty if it wasn't for how adorable Seb looked annoyed.

—Very sure.

Sebastian then put the food on the table along with the wine and sat down opposite him.

—Wait a moment until it cools down.- he said in the same monotonous tone. The Britt worried that he had fucked up.

—Hey Seb. I'm serious. I'm not interested in her. What I was thinking when I asked you that, is that I don't understand how someone like you is alone.- he said, searching for eye contact.

—Someone like me? What do you mean?

—Kind, sweet, thoughtful... I know I only spoke to you for two days but I don't need to be Britta to realize that.- Sebastian then looked back at him as his lips curved into a small smile. _"Gorgeous."_ he tought.

—All right, all right. We'd better start eating.- he said to change the subject. And try to ignore the butterflies in his stomach.

They finished their meal quickly, and decided to watch some TV before heading back outside. Their knees and shoulders were touching and Lewis thought he could get used to it. A text from Angie telling him he was running late for the sleigh ride snapped him out of it.

—Everything in order?

—Yes. Shall we go? — Lewis offered as he got up from the sofa and helped the other one to stand up as well.

—Where to? Are we in a hurry? — Seb asked as both ran off to fetch his boots and jackets.

—Sort of. I have a surprise...

Sebastian was still confused but didn't ask more questions, as then he found himself running up the hill clinging to Lewis's hand; almost being dragged up.

—Tell me we're not going skiing.- he said, swallowing hard when he saw how high they were.

—Not exactly. Hold on a moment.

The Britt said to him before entering the place, but he soon came out accompanied by a woman who was dragging a rope attached to a sled for two. Damn it.

—Seb! Come here...-He was called from the other side of the slope, the unobstructed side.

The blond approached them both, keeping his eyes on the vehicle.

—Surprise! —Lewis said, smiling big. Angela let out a small giggle as she noticed that his companion’s face reflected pure panic.

—Lewis, there are much friendlier ways to kill me than throwing me off the mountain in that thing.- the mentioned one laughed.

—Come on, you never used it? You snowboarded!

—Yeah, and I broke two fingers and a foot. Since then I don't skate nor do anything similar.- Lewis made his best puppy eyes, and grabbed his hands to give him confidence.

—Come on Sebby, nothing's going to happen to you, I promise. Angela said it's safe, right Angie?- The blonde girl snapped out of her surprise at seeing them acting so intimate and nodded.

— Very safe. It has stabilizing rubber on the bottom.

—See?

The blond wasn't convinced, but his instincts said he should do it, and he could trust Lewis, so he nodded.

Lewis let out a happy noise and sat in the front, motioning him to sit behind him. Sebastian positioned himself in the small space, his chest slightly pressed against Lewis's back, and not knowing where to hold on, he wrapped his arms around Lewis's waist.

—Is this okay? — he asked shyly. Lewis turned his head back, accidentally brushing their noses.

—Yes.- he said without getting away.

He then put on his goggles and indicated to Angela that they were ready. She then pushed as Lewis took his feet off the support and so they went off in the snowtrail.

Now both bodies were glued together, as they sped downhill and the cold wind blew into their faces. Lewis did a couple of zig zags, slowing down a little, so Seb could open his eyes and he really began to enjoy the ride. They were on the ground before they knew it.

—Shall we go again? — asked the German.

—If you help me pull it up.- the other replied, pointing to the sledge.

Seb nodded and took hold of the rope, his hand over Lewis'. They started to climb up, and the blue eyed man thought that maybe... he could get used to the warmth of a hand on his. "If it wasn't for the fact that he just broke up with someone and he's just on holiday. " He mentally told himself, so as not to get his hopes up.

The Britt, who was looking at him, was confused to see his expression saddened.

—Is everything all right?

—Yeah, uh... nothing. Sorry about that. We'd better launch from here and detour to my place. I'll make chocolate.

Lewis nodded, but reminded himself to ask again later.

* * *

When they returned, Bruno was already there. The dog looked exhausted and didn't move from his bed by the fireplace, while the two of them went to the kitchen for a hot drink and went up to the second floor, where the blond had a small coffee table next to a large window with a beautiful mountain view. Although the atmosphere was a little chilly, it was Seb's favourite place of the lodge.

—I understand why you like it here. It's remote and peaceful, but at the same time it's so cosy and... I don't know. It's like home.- Lewis said.

—Yes, exactly. I came here ten years ago, from Germany, and fell in love. Then I stayed, and I told my parents to come and visit me from time to time.- he said, looking nostalgically at the glass.

—Hey Seb, let me ask you something...- The other one nodded. —You haven't smiled since we got off the sled. Are you sure everything is all right? Did I bother you in any way?

—Oh no, Lew. You've done nothing wrong; you're not to blame for anything.

—Tell me what's going on, please. —he begged, lowering the cup and gently grabbing his arm to get his attention, to which Seb looked at the contact and then at him.

—Sooner or later you're going to leave and I... I'm going to miss you, Lew. These days with you made me so happy, even if we met in a not very pleasant way. —Lewis blushed, and his guard fell to pieces. Being missed by someone was something he never knew what it felt like, and there it was.

Everything clicked, in his mind, body and heart. The right person, the one who deserved the necklace, his affection, his love... it was in front of him.

—You're serious? —he asked. His hand went up his arm to cradle his cheek. Fate had done him a favour, and his friends were right, he should take advantage of it.

—Yeah... Look I know you might need space and I don't mean to make a move on you when you've just broken up with someone but....

—Me too.- he said, cutting him off. Seb stared at him, while he just smiled.

—You too... what?

—That I'm going to miss you too, and I also enjoyed these days with you, and that since I met you, I haven't thought about anything but you and your charm. So if you don't make a move, then I will.

He said before closing the gap between them and kissing Sebastian, moving his lips softly against his, being reciprocated the same way, as one hand rested on the back of his neck, lightly pressing against him. When they parted, they brought their foreheads together. Their fingers gently caressing the skin beneath them.

—I’ll miss you so much when you leave, Lewis. Much more now that it's not just a necklace that binds me to you.-he said in a sad sigh. A small tear slipped down his cheek.

—Of course not, Sebby. I won’t leave you; even if I have to go to England, I will come back, and if you let me, I will stay here.

—D-Don't say that, you have a life there. And you've only been here a week... You can't know if you'll be happy here.

—I have already wasted a year of my life in a city I don't know, with a person to whom I gave everything and who threw my affections down the mountain. Believe me when I say I wouldn't mind gambling again for you… _for us._

—Lew... -He was interrupted with another small kiss.

—The other day, a handsome man told me that fate will put in my way a person worthy of wearing the padlock pendant, and so it happened, the padlock found you. Funny, don't you think? —Seb couldn't help but chuckle sheepishly.

—In fact, when I first saw you ... my first thought was that it was my lucky day. —Lewis smiled mischievously.

—Yes? And what else did you think? — he asked, caressing his knee.

—That you were beautiful.

—Anything else?

His hand moved up to his thigh, where he squeezed insistently. Seb swallowed dryly, his blue eyes dilating.

—Do you really want to know?

—Yes.

He got up from his seat, startling Lewis a little, but then took him in his arms and pressed his mouth against his guest's, who responded with the same enthusiasm.

He carried him down the corridor a few steps to the bedroom, where he dropped him on top of him, without breaking the kiss.

—We'd better stop now.- he said when they had to separate to breathe. Lewis ignored him and removed his sweater along with his T-shirt, leaving his torso completely exposed.

—What if I don't want to? — His eyes were filled with lust, and Sebastian was in no position to put up much resistance.

—Then you will understand that who plays with fire gets burnt.

He said taking off his shirt, and then grabbed Lewis by the waist to pull him under his body.

* * *

The next morning, Lewis woke up to a text message from his colleague.

_"I take it you're not going back to England with us today, are you? ”_  
_"Remember to get your stuff from the hotel, and look for Roscoe."_  
_"Say hello to Sebastian"_

Lewis let out a grunt and put the phone down, turning around to hug Sebastian.

—Who was that? —asked the blond, still sleepy. 

—My friends, reminding me that my stay was ending today.

Sebastian turned to look at him, and Lewis couldn't help but smile at the sight of the shiny silver lock around the man's neck. He moved in for a kiss, causing his magnetized key to get attached to the lock.

The feeling never gave him as much satisfaction as it did at that moment.

—Must you go?

—Nah, I'll extend my return until the end of the winter, then we shall see...- He rolled his eyes and stroked his partner's hair, whose smile was full of happiness.

—Then we have plenty of time.

—Yeah, you won’t get rid of me so easily Sebastian. I literally have you locked up.- said kissing his key.

—You’re so corny.- replied, but yet he leaned to kiss him.

_Yeah, he could get used to this._


End file.
